


Dell's Diner, More Like Hell's Diner

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: SPN Season 10 Choose Our Own Adventure Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel meet with Dean at the diner. Dean has a surprise for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dell's Diner, More Like Hell's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't seem like my normal writing style. That's because it's done bit by bit and I'm making it up as the votes go in. Enjoy it if you can, ignore it otherwise. :)

**Last post’s dilemma** : It really does seem suspicious. What’s Sam’s next move?  
 **Tumblr Chose** : Call Castiel and have him redirect to the diner. It’s on his way in, but he”ll get there ten or fifteen minutes later. Sam can use that time to scope the area out.  
  
  
  Dell’s Diner, with its 60’s style decor and neon pin-up girl highway sign, was one of Dean’s favorite places to eat. It was an hour away from the bunker across the Nebraska state line. Sam felt good about the meeting place. It was somewhere mostly the two of them knew, somewhere they hadn’t taken anyone but Cas and Kevin. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, remembering how his brother had goaded Kevin into eating when the prophet had been too keyed up for hunger.  
  
  Not now. He didn’t have time to think about Kevin.  
  
  He was running late, not by choice. The Impala was the only car they had at the bunker. Sam had to hike a mile over to their neighbor, an elderly farmer with several half-running cars in his garage, and steal one. He hoped he could put it back before the guy noticed it was missing, but it was still a risk taking something so close to the bunker. Stolen cars were big news in a small town.  
  
  The Impala sat in the parking lot, right out front. Beside it was the ridiculous Lincoln Castiel had been driving since he lost his wings. Both were empty. Sam swore as he parked a few spots down. Cas was supposed to wait for him, but he supposed it was too much to ask him to be patient where Dean was concerned. At least if both cars were still here his brother hadn’t run off when he saw the angel.

  Not only had Dean stayed, he was sitting in a corner booth across from Castiel. Sam had to stop, had to lean against the hostess stand for a moment while he stared at his brother. Dean looked good. His face was flushed and healthy, though the casual smirk it wore seemed a little sharper than usual. He’d changed into clean clothing, the spare set he kept in the Impala. The sight of him, breathing and alive, was enough to bring tears to Sam’s eyes. He wiped them away on his sleeve, giving the hostess an apologetic smile. “Sorry. It’s- my brother and I haven’t seen each other in a really long time.”  
  
  Her expression softened. “Oh, honey, don’t even worry about it. They’ve been waiting on you. I’ll bring your food right out, okay?”  
  
  Sam nodded thanks, barely noticing that Dean had apparently ordered for him. He wove his way through the tables and was opening his arms when Cas barked, “Sam, stop.”

  He did, surprised. Castiel was rigid in his chair, glaring at Dean with a ferocity Sam hadn’t seen since the Michael thing. Dean seemed unfazed. He directed a lazy smile at his little brother. “Maybe you should sit down first, Sammy. Cas here has some… prejudices to get over.”  
  
  "They are not prejudices, Dean," Cas growled. "You don’t understand what-"

  "Oh, I understand more than you think," Dean shot back. "You think I asked for this, that I wanted it? If you really believe that you don’t know me at all."

  Cas’s expression softened the tiniest bit. “I- Dean, of course I don’t believe you would ask for this, but I warned you when you took the Mark that there was more to it than you’d been told.”

  "And you never got around to filling me in, did you?" The hunter sounded more amused than upset. "It’s okay, Cas. You had a lot on your plate. We all made some bad choices. The question is, what do we do from here? Now, I have some ideas but they’re not going to work if we’re not all on the same page."

  Sam sat carefully beside Cas and cleared his throat. “I’m not even sure I’m reading the same book. Dean, how are you alive right now? Does the Mark resurrect you or something?”

  "Or something," Dean agreed. "Hold on to something, little brother, and remember we’re in public." He caught Sam’s gaze, held it- and his eyes turned pure, unrelieved black.

  Just for a moment, long enough to get the point across before flashing back to their usual green. Sam felt the hope shrivel in his chest. He set his jaw, sliding Ruby’s knife out under the table. “You think stealing my brother’s body is funny?” he hissed. “Who sent you? Crowley?”

  "The knife isn’t gonna work on me," the demon told him almost gently. "If it’ll make you feel better you can stick me a few times, but there’s no getting off this ride. I’m still me, Sammy." He shrugged out of his jacket and pushed up the sleeve. The Mark of Cain stood in stark contrast against his skin. "I woke up like this, all these extra senses running around in my head. Crowley walked me through a little of it-"

  "Oh he did, did he?" Sam snapped, still staring at the Mark. "Because Crowley has always been so forthcoming?"

  The demon-  _Dean-_ actually laughed at that. “Yeah, he’s a sneaky bastard. Says he wasn’t a hundred percent on the Cain lore but he had a hunch. I shouldn’t have trusted him on that.” He gave the waitress a flirtatious smile as she brought over their food: huge cheeseburgers for himself and Castiel, a turkey club for Sam. 

  This was bizarre. Sam hadn’t seen Dean so  _relaxed_  in years. He was loose, casual, without the tension that had been overtaking him since he took the Mark. It hurt Sam’s heart. When the waitress was out of earshot he leaned closer. “So what, you’re a demon now? One of Crowley’s minions?”

  "He is a Knight of Hell," Castiel said. His eyes hadn’t left Dean’s face. "Technically, he ranks Crowley. If he sought the Throne of Hell he would have a great deal of support."

  "Yeah, not gonna happen," Dean told them, pushing his plate aside carelessly. "Crowley can have Hell. We made a deal, him and me. See, demons can do a lot of stuff but they have to make deals first. That’s where they get their power."

  Sam’s brow furrowed. “But you’re not a demon.”

  "Not really, no," Dean said. "Cain is different. I’m going there next, gonna see what he’ll tell me about all this, but I had to handle Crowley first. We made a deal."

  "You don’t have a soul to deal with."

  Dean held up a finger. “Actually, I do. It’s still in here, wrapped up nice and tight. Don’t worry about me, Sammy. I feel better than I have in years. All that guilt I’ve been carrying around… when you cut out the conscience part I can see how I did the best I could with the cards I drew. Can’t say fairer than that.”

  This was worse than watching Dean die. Sam closed his eyes, swallowing a new knot of grief, and tried again to focus on the problem at hand. “If you didn’t trade your soul, what did Crowley want?”

  "A ten year promise not to challenge him for the Throne." Dean shook his head, grinning. "Knight of Hell beats King of the Crossroads, I guess. Aren’t you going to ask what I got in return?"  
  
  Sam isn’t sure he wants to know. This new Dean is both very like and entirely unlike the brother he knows. He seems cheerful enough, but one hand stays on a black case across his lap, thumb sliding back and forth across the leather. Sam doesn’t have to ask what’s in there.   
  
  He does have something else to ask, so he takes a deep breath and gets it out. “What did you ask for, Dean?”

 

**What should Dean have asked for?**   **(Keep in mind that some of these things can happen later, to- this is just what Dean asked for right now. I took the suggestions off friends sitting nearby, so feel free to make up your own requests)**

1) A spell to recover Castiel’s Grace

2) Kevin back from the dead

3) Jess back from the dead

4) A potion to unlock Sam’s psychic abilities without the need for demon blood

5) Some else (fill in the blank)

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/12DTEwSIS54IRxBDQkSKil9k95le7_5pmFmK1XQsuY2o/viewform?usp=send_form>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a one day poll to settle a three way tie. This will close tomorrow, 6/10/2014.  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1QRCPTuxXVgOsilFrP7wWHFS6UlUOrPkrXl4REMdAwUE/viewform?usp=send_form


End file.
